


Never Work on an Empty Stomach

by Stegopod



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV), Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M, Memes, Other, Trans Pidge | Katie Holt, non-binary Pidge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:42:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 76
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28126314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegopod/pseuds/Stegopod
Relationships: Hunk/Pidge | Katie Holt
Kudos: 6





	Never Work on an Empty Stomach

Hunk: Is the Green Lion ready?

Pidge: Check.

Hunk: Labtop?

Pidge: Check.

Hunk: Did you have breakfast?

Pidge: What? That's not on the checklist.

Hunk: I added it because I care about you.

Pidge: ...No, I did not have breakfast.

Hunk: Unacceptable. Look in your pocket.

Pidge: [pulls out a muffin] Oh hey, there's little chocolate chips in this.

Hunk: Yeah, I'm not an idiot. I know how to trick my Pigeon into eating there fiber.


End file.
